wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Future Fire:The New Dragonets
This is set 13 years after the event of the discovery of Pantala. Extra Please don't judge me for my ideas. It is just my opinion. If you have any suggestions or questions, let me know on my talk page or in the comments down below. * Also I've only read till the 12th book. So if I make a mistake about the Pantalian tribes, just let me know in the comments. Winglets Jade Winglet: * HiveWing * IceWing: * LeafWing: * MudWing: * NightWing: * RainWing: * SandWing: * SeaWing: * SilkWing: * SkyWing: Gold Winglet: * HiveWing * IceWing: * LeafWing: * MudWing: * NightWing: * RainWing: * SandWing: * SeaWing: * SilkWing: * SkyWing: Silver Winglet: * HiveWing * IceWing: * LeafWing: * MudWing: * NightWing: * RainWing: * SandWing: * SeaWing: * SilkWing: * SkyWing: Copper Winglet: * HiveWing * IceWing: * LeafWing: * MudWing: * NightWing: * RainWing: * SandWing: * SeaWing: * SilkWing: * SkyWing: Quartz Winglet: * HiveWing * IceWing: * LeafWing: * MudWing: * NightWing: * RainWing: * SandWing: * SeaWing: * SilkWing: * SkyWing: Diamond Winglet: * HiveWing * IceWing: * LeafWing: * MudWing: * NightWing: * RainWing: * SandWing: * SeaWing: * SilkWing: * SkyWing: Prologue It was sunset. Invisible paintbrushes painted the sky with streaks of pink and orange. Birds could be heard squawking as they returned to their nests. Below on a ledge of the Jade Mountain, A female NightWing and a male SandWing were sitting together, enjoying the sunset. The NightWing was resting her head on the SandWing's shoulder, enjoying the peace of the moment. Moon sighed, remembering that it had been such a long time since she had such a quiet moment. With all the prophesies and saving-the-days, she hadn't really got time to rest. Ever since I had come to Jade Mountain, there was not a single unadventurous moment. she thought. But eventually, you do yearn for peace and quiet. Moon looked at Qibli who was staring at the sunset, quietly enjoying the bliss as well. I wonder, what is he thinking? she wondered. She remembered that she had given sky fire to him and their clawmates. She remembered further, Darkstalker who became Peacemaker; catching Icicle; and who could forget the first day to Jade Mountain Academy? She smiled, remembering how she didn't want to leave Secretkeeper. How unsure she was, afraid of the other students hating her and now? Now, she loved it, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She made friends and saved many dragons and an entire continent with them. Qibli was watching the sunset, conscious of the wind ruffling his scales. He looked at Moon. Thinking again? She has the 'thinking and lost in thought' face. Probably about her friends, maybe even her mother. But not a prophecy, definitely not a prophesy. She doesn't look like she had a vision, not at all. Shifting slightly, he asked, "Moon? What are you thinking?" Moon snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Qibli. "Ummm.. What did you say?" Qibli obligingly repeated, "What are you thinking of, Moon?" "Oh me? Well..." She started, "I was just thinking about the past, you know, our adventures." Qibli nodded, "Yeah. We've had a pretty cool life, haven't we?" He continued, "We've been focusing mostly on the future this past year. Now to think about the present, I think." While Moon was brooding on that statement, suddenly a searing pain pierced her skull. Waves of foggy images flooded her head, dragons she knew and dragons she didn't know. A few moments later, Moon found herself in a very clear vision. She was standing in Jade Mountain, though it wasn't the Jade Mountain she knew. She was in the main hall with dragonets around her, some she'd never seen and some... Wait. Moon thought, peering at a dark purple dragonet with a feeling of familiarity. Isn't-isn't that.. Moon wrinkled her brows in concentration, trying to remember who that dragonet was and where she'd seen her. After a moment, it came to her in a jolt. Darkstalker's vision of the future, the one where-where.... "Firefly." Moon whispered to herself. The dragonet is Firefly. Does this mean it comes true? Does this future come true? Firefly was laughing, walking alongside a blue dragonet and a deep-orange brown dragonet. Those two dragonets, I've seen them as well. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions